


Gaia Troubles

by Serenity1



Series: Drabbles of Bashir/Garak [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Children of Time post, Jealous, M/M, Sexual Content, alternative universe, problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian finds himself into a bit of trouble after the events of Gaia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaia Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek Deep Space Nine!
> 
> This takes place after the episode "Children of Time." I've been wanting to do a story about Julian if he was with Garak at the time of the episode.

"Gawd, Miles, what am I suppose to say to him?!" Julian asked as he was sitting at a table beside Chief O'brien on the Defiant within the mess hall.

Miles sighed in annoyance, ever since they had landed on the temporal time planet Gaia, Julian had been getting on his nerves. Even more so when he found out he had married Ensign Palmer and had somehow managed to have kids with him.

"Just don't say anything to him," Miles suggested.

"Oh c'mon, chief! There are 47 people aboard thus ship! Gossip is going to spread around the station!" Julian exclaimed.

"What do you want me to say?! Just tell Garak that it was a temporal time event," Miles said.

"Is that what you're going to tell Keiko if she finds out about you and Rita?" Julian aaked.

Miles humphed, "The good thing is is that, my wife is down on Bajor while your boyfriend is the station's tailor," he said smirking.

Julian glared, "This isn't helping!"

Miles smiled and he looks up, "Well, look who it is," he said.

Julian turns and saw Ensign Palmer coming in with a woman beside him. Ensign Palmer looks for an empty table but saw Julian staring at him. He gave a small wave and then a wink before sitting down.

"His really into you," Miles murmured.

"I keep telling him that I'm not interested. He thinks that he may have a chance with me," Julian said as he turns to look back at Miles.

Miles frowns, "Ensign Palmer…I think I read it in his report that he has no other family back on Earth. His your age also, I believe," he said.

"Miles…."

"What?"

\-------

Once docked on the station, Julian wasted no time heading to the infirmary. He wanted to check on things there before the debriefing with Sisko and the other senior officers. 

"Dr. Bashir, wait!" A voice called out as Julian stopped in his walking.

"Ensign Palmer, I am very busy at the moment…" he began. During his talk with Ensign Palmer, he did not know that his lover was watching nearby.

Ensign Palmer nodded, "I understand, Doctor, but since the events of Gaia, well, I was wondering if you would like to meetup? Say Quark's Bar after your debrief?" He asked.

"Ensign Palmer…"

"Willis, please," Ensign Palmer interrupted.

"Willis, I'm sorry, but I have plans after the debriefing," Julian said.

Willis stares at him and nodded, "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow then…Julian," he adds before turning to leave.

Julian sighed, he really needs to talk to Miles about this situation.

\-------

(Later that night…)

Julian groans as he felt Garak inside him. It had seemed too long since the last time he had done this. He needed to feel his lover's cock.

Garak grabbed Julian's hips and push him against him. Both of them groaned at the contact as Garak began to pound into him.

"Oh gawd, yes!" Julian practically screams. 

He was being fucked, doggy style and he liked it. Behind him, Garak was basically not making any noises as he pounds into his lover hard and rough.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Julian was such a screamer and Garak felt bad about his neighbors but didn't care less as it was him who was making Julian so noisy.

The bed was creaking with every thrust that Garak had made into him. When Garak put a hand onto Julian's cock, Julian had lost all control.

He moaned in pleasure as Garak began to synchronize the hand movement with his thrusts. Julian yells as he climaxes all over Garak's hand. Garak put his hand to his mouth to lick the remnants of the cum. He licks his lips as he pounded once more into Julian before loosing it himself.

Julian staggered facing down on the bed, he was calming his breathing as he felt Elim slowly pull out of him as Julian whimpers at the loss.

He felt the bed move as he knew Elim was now laying beside him. "Care to tell me what happened in Gaia and who exactly is Ensign Palmer?" Garak asked slowly as his breathing was still erratic.

Julian groans, damn gossip, he thought.

\-------

The next day was the start day of Julian's work again. There wasn't much patients so he decided to go to the holosuite with Miles. It was afterwards is what happened.

When he and Miles entered Quark's for a drink, Julian saw Willis Palmer kissing another man. He raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"You jealous, Doctor?" Quark asked smirking as he poured both of them the usual drink.

Julian snorted, "Why would I be jealous? I have Elim, remember? Who is he, anyway?" He asked.

"I think his Ensign Palmers former lover, before. Just got into the station this morning," Quark explained.

"Hmm…"

"Julian, you should be happy. Why aren't you happy? For days you've been bugging me about this!" Miles complains.

"I…I don't know really, just seeing him…"

"Oh I get it!" Quark exclaims as the two men looks at the Ferengi. "Both of you were married in another alternative universe and have a kid. You aren't jealous, but you're overprotective of him!"

"What! That's insane," Julian said shaking his head as he took a gulp of his drink.

Ensign Palmer and his lover stood up to go and exit. Ensign Palmer saw Julian staring at them, "Julian, I…" he began as he was loss for words.

Julian smiles at him, "I am happy for you," he said as he looks to the other man. "If you hurt him, your drink may be poisonus," he threatens.

The man gulps, "Don't worry," he promises.

"I'll see you around, Doctor Bashir," Ensign Palmer said and the two left before Julian could say anything.

"Well, that went well," Miles mutters.

"Doctor Bashir, please come to the infirmary," Julian's combadge suddenly said.

Julian sighed as he tapped it, "I'm on my way," he said as he finishes his drink. "I'll see you later," he said as he left Quark's to go to the infirmary.

Miles looks at Quark, "Did you have to do anything with this?" He asked.

"Of what?" Quark asked innocently.

"You know," Miles said as he gestures to the table that had Ensign Palmer and his lover before.

"Not me," Quark said and he pointed up to the next level as Miles looks.

He saw Garak sitting to one of the tables, near the side of the railing. He raises his glass at the chief before he drinks it all. He got up and paid as he gave a little wave to the chief before disappearing.

"Figures it was him," Miles said taking a sip of his drink.

"Doctor Bashir is not a jealous man," Quark said slowly, "but he is," he added as Miles couldn't agree more with that statement.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good? Nay?


End file.
